


B is for Black Eye

by mattsloved1



Series: Sherlock Alliteration Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B!</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Black Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor do I profit from. Once again, thank you Verity for all your help! :)

Bored, John Watson broke from ‘Band of Brothers’ and opened his buzzing Blackberry. A bulletin broadcasting, BFF ~S.H. had him blinking. Biting into a biscuit he brooded.

He had been blending in with a bunch of boozers on a bench outside The Beehive earlier. Finished with his beer, he saw their mark buying Sherlock a bevy of beverages at the bar. She was beautiful with blonde braids, bountiful…

“Better not,” John breathed, best get to their home base.

A bang brought John back. In the doorway leaned the bewitching, beguiling, and brilliant man he bunked with. The detective was bedraggled and beyond buzzed. Bemused John balanced Sherlock and then bore him to his bedroom. Sherlock blubbered about John being his beloved buddy. It was brought to light that Mrs. Bellington’s brooch was burgled by Brenda’s built boyfriend. Billy went berserk about being busted and briskly gave Sherlock a black eye. John was beholden to Lestrade for breaking up the brawl.

A minute later, John thought it best to bolt to the bathroom for a bucket while Sherlock was busy battling his belt. After returning John saw Sherlock, completely bare, on his back. Bewildered, John buried him under blankets and put the bucket beside the bed then briefly bussed him on the brow.

Before long, Baker Street’s 221B had two dreaming bachelors.


End file.
